Star Trek Defiance: Breakout
by mmulhollon
Summary: Michael, Chloe and Arsenal found the Guardians of the Galaxy and now its time for them to escape from prison.


Star Trek Defiance:

Breakout

By: Michael Mulhollon

Michael walked up to the bench where Star Lord, Gamora, Drax, Rocket and Groot sat with Chloe and Arsenal following behind. Michael (arms open) said, "The great Star Lord!" Peter Quill looked at him surprised while the rest looked puzzled and he said, "Dude that sounds groovy if I know who you are." Michael sat next to him as Chloe and Arsenal stood back and he extended his hand and said, "Michael Valkyrie." Quill shook his hand but looked a little puzzled while Gamora and the others looked even more and Michael said, "The man who defeated Cervello?" Silence, "Satan, Kromium?" Quill shook his head while the others looked puzzled and Rocket said, "Never heard of them." Michael's jaw dropped and said, "Seriously?" He sighs and says, "Great, the only people that know me is the Nova Corps." Quill said, "What did you do to get in here?" Michael replied, "Suspected on being this Lord Serenity who is trying to rip apart the galaxy all because I look like him." Gamora pointed at him and said, "Wait a minute! You do look familiar!" Michael smiled and said, "Thank You!" Gamora continued, "You are the Messenger of Death!" The others looked confused and then their expressions changed to anger as Quill looked shocked.

Michael held his hands out as he looked stunned and said, "Now wait a minute. I don't know who you're talking about but I am not a killer!" Rocket said, "He looks just like you but he does not have a girls name!" Michael said, "Thank You! I'm not the only one who thinks that name does sound girly!" He raised his hand for a high five but Drax just clenched his fist on the table and cracked his knuckles while Michael brought his hand back down and sarcastically made a frightened expression. Michael said, "Anyway I am not him, I am Michael Valkyrie!" Drax said, "Are you a twin?" Michael replied, "No!" Rocket said, "Then you are him!" Michael looked frustrated and said, "No I'm not! He is another machine that just looks like me!" Drax looked confused and said, "How can a machine look like you?" Arsenal said, "Synthetic skin." Drax looked up at him angrily and said, "I was not talking to you metal face." Arsenal made a throat growling noise and Drax suddenly stood up and said, "You want to fight?" There was a glove tightening sound mixed with hydraulics as Arsenal clenched his fists but suddenly Michael stood up and held both hands out between them and said, "Wait a minute! Let's just all calm down!" Arsenal made an agreeable grunt and Quill said, "Why does your big friend where a mask?" Arsenal replied, "Personal." Drax said, "Personal as in you look hideous?" Arsenal replied, "Find out." Drax said, "Find out what? How dumb you are or how ugly you look underneath it?" No reply and Drax said, "No doubt ugly since your wife or girlfriend left you if you even had one." Arsenal's eyes changed from light to dark red and Michael looked down, sighed and said, "Oh crap." Arsenal screamed in anger and brought down his right fist and smashed through the wooden bench as Quill yelped in shock and Michael grabbed him and rolled him away as Arsenal charged right through and tackled Drax to the ground.

Arsenal immediately flipped Drax over and slammed him on his back. The others looked in shock and Star Lord said, "Dude this is crazy, Michael do something!" Michael looked at him wide eyed and shook his head and said, "Oh hell no! Since I have known him all I learned is its better to let him do his thing or you might as well knock yourself out before becoming his punching bag!" Arsenal bent down to grab Drax only to be head butted and Arsenal stumbled back. Drax was able to get up, grab Arsenal and threw him at the bench and smash right through it. As Arsenal tried to get up Drax grabbed him, lifted him up and slammed his body back on the ground and as Drax lifted him up again Arsenal threw a punch right across Drax's face as he flipped onto his feet. Drax immediately punched Arsenal in the left gut but then Arsenal slammed both his fists into Drax's chest forcing Drax to stumble back and gasp for air. Arsenal then charged Drax but as soon as he hit him Drax grabbed both his arms, lifted him high up in the air and slammed Arsenal's back on the ground as Drax fell back. They both got up and breathed heavily and Drax said, "Done yet?" Arsenal roared and charged at him only for Drax and Arsenal to grab each other hand to shoulder or hand to arm as they pushed each other and grunted/yelled in anger. As they were pushing each other the cement ground beneath them cracked and began to crumble as Quill and the other guardians looked in shock and awe as Michael smiled and laughed lightly as he looked back at Chloe and she just turned away while rolling her eyes. Meanwhile a crowd gathered around them and began either chanting or yelling either "Arsenal!", "Drax!" or "Destroyer!" Drax shoved Arsenal's arms down as he jumped in the air and kicked Arsenal across the face knocking him down to the ground. Michael and Peter yelled in shock, "Oh!" Drax then grabbed Arsenal from behind, lifted him up and began pulling his arms back.

As they watched the fight Peter looked like he remembered something and he turned to Michael and said, "Hey what did you want to talk about before?" Michael said, "I want to ask you if you want to help us look for something." Peter said, "Depends upon what it is and if there is a reward in it." Michael smiled and said, "Groovy!" He leaned close to Peter's right ear and said, "I'm trying to find the Genesis Device." Peter looked at him as if he is crazy, laughed lightly and said, "You're joking right?" Michael stared at him seriously and Peter went from smiling to shocked and said, "Dude! Everyone is either staying away from this Lord Serenity or are doing what he tells them!" Michael smiles and says, "That's why I am offering you and your friends 500,000 credits each." Peter's jaw dropped and Michael said, "An argument can be made for 750." Rocket yells, "You got to be crazy! But we will take the 750,000." Peter put his hand out as if to calm him and says, "Yes, only..." He looked at Michael, "If we do not run into him. If we see so much as a glance from this Lord Serenity then we are out! No questions!" Michael said, "Then we have a deal?" Peter replied, "Yep, but I need you to do one thing." Michael said, "What?" Peter said, "Hit me." Michael looked at him puzzled and said, "Hit you?" Peter replied, "Yes, I need to go in the cooler to contact someone and the only way that..." Suddenly Peter was hit directly in the nose by Michael's fist and he stumbled back surprised and holding his nose as he yelped in pain and said, "Dude, what the..." Michael said, "You talk too much." Peter surprised him and punched Michel in the gut and bent over groaning in pain. Michael rose up and smiled making Peter look at him puzzled and Michael said, "You fight like a vegetarian." Michael then grabbed, lifted him up and slammed his back down on the ground. Peter (looking between Michael's legs) punched up and hit him in the nuts only for Michael to just simply stare down at him in wonder. Peter looked at him bewildered and said, "Wha..." Michael said, "If you have heard of me then you would have known." Michael then yanked Star Lord back up as the inmates around them jeered or cheered and Star Lord said, "I think you are taking this just a little..." He was then punched in the face again and Star Lord stumbled back looking annoyed as he recovered and said, "Dude, stop hitting me in the nose!" Michael said, "Then fight!" Peter grabbed Michael on both shoulders and yanked him down only for Michael to get kneed in the face and he stumbled back almost falling. Peter said, "Is that en..." Michael roared and threw a punch at Peter only Peter was able to duck in time as Michael's fist slammed into the metal post behind him and bent it almost into a U as he pulled back and Peter looked at him in shock and said, "Dude, that is si..." Before they knew it they were both stun in the back as Nova Corps. officers appeared around them and forced them into the ground as Rocket looked on and said, "Damn, just when things were starting to get interesting."

As Drax was still pulling Arsenal's arms back, Arsenal gradually pulled his arms forward as Drax struggled to hold them back when suddenly Arsenal flipped forward and kicked Drax in the face before landing on his feet. Just as Arsenal turned to confront Drax, Drax tackled, lifted him up and slammed Arsenal's back into the cement wall of the prison barrier creating multiple cracks from the impact and some stones falling. One of the inmates yelled, "He just got owned!" Drax let Arsenal drop on his butt as Arsenal looked like he was dazed beneath the helmet/mask and he turned to face the cheering/booing crowd. He raised his arms up in victory and yelled and said, "NO ONE IS A MATCH AGAINST THE DESTROYER!" As he smiled and yelled again he was tackled from behind and fell to the ground with Arsenal on top of him as the crowd yelled, "OH!" Arsenal stood over Drax as he looked up in shock and Arsenal said, "Eat, cookies!" Drax and the inmates surrounding them suddenly looked confused and an inmate said, "What is he talking about?" the inmates murmured as Arsenal scratched his head with a look of confusion and grunted when an inmate said, "I think he means shit." Arsenal looked at the inmate and said, "Uh, shit." There was silence as the inmates looked at him in shock when suddenly they cheered. Drax started to get up when suddenly the crowed of inmates broke apart as Nova Corps. prison security appeared and immediately stunned Drax repeatedly and tried to do the same to Arsenal as he stood their but the shocks were muffled as it did not pierce Arsenal's suit. One of the guards was able to cuff his hands with beam bracelets with ease while the rest looked dumbfounded when the senior guard yelled, "Take him to the cooler now!" Arsenal walked away in the direction the guards tried to drag or push him but it was like trying to push a statue.

Gamora and Chloe watched both the fights but just stood there and looked like they didn't care when Gamora said, "I can't decide who's more of an idiot Drax or Peter." Chloe replied, "At least they tire. My husband and Arsenal can go on like this for a while." Gamora looked at her both puzzled and shocked and said, "You mean you are married to that..." She pointed at Michael as he and Peter fought and Chloe said, "Yeah. He acts dumb sometimes, but either he's doing it on purpose or he is just acting like a fool. Most of the time it's hard to tell." Gamora sighed and said, "Men." Chloe said, "Gorillas." And they fist bumped without looking. The guards suddenly appeared and began forcing the inmates away and when they came to Gamora and Chloe one of them grabbed Chloe by the shoulder and in that split second Chloe grabbed his wrist and snapped it with ease as the guard screamed. As the guards grabbed both Gamora's arms she made a back flip and kicked both guards in the back before landing on her feet and hands. Chloe then grabbed a guard by the arm, flipped him forward and snapped his arm at the same time while taking his paralyzer stick. She smacked the end of another guard behind her as hard his helmet broke to pieces as blood from his head flew in the air and she took his stick as well. Gamora backhanded a guard before using his body as a shield when the others used their sticks and then she took his stick and kicked him back knocking down some of the guards in the process. Chloe used the sticks and smacked across the heads of a few guards and then hit a guard's kneecap before kicking him in the face. She threw one stick and it hit a guard between the legs and collapsed to the ground groaning in pain. She rammed another stick into a guard's chest and activated the paralyzer and he began shaking uncontrollably as he was stunned. Chloe then kicked a guard behind her in the stomach and hit another in the face with the same stick. She then saw a guard coming up behind Gamora as she fought and when Gamora looked at her Chloe threw her stick before Gamora could duck, only the stick flew past her head and hit the guard behind her directly in the face and was stunned at the same time. Gamora saw the guard and looked back at Chloe and nodded at her as did Chloe. Suddenly the guards drew out their assault rifles and pointed them directly at Chloe and Gamora's faces as they stood back to back. Chloe said, "Well, its fun while it lasted." Gamora said, "More of a walk in the park to me." Gamora glanced over at her and smirked before they both dropped their sticks with their hands up and the guards approached and yanked them apart before binding their hands behind their backs and a voice yelled, "TO THE COOLER!" And they were both dragged away.

In an empty concrete room that is almost crusted entirely of ice, Michael stood shivering in his prison uniform. Michael said, "They take the concept of a cooler WAY too seriously." In the control room the Nova Corps. watched Michael and Chloe pace around the rooms while Arsenal just stood there and faced the door. Guard 1 said, "How can that one inmate just stand there and let himself freeze to death?" Guard 2 said, "According to our records, Arsenal is technically considered a cyborg even though his metal parts inside are somehow deteriorating and being replace by bone or muscle." The main door opened and the guards went back to their stations as a yellow skinned woman with green eyes, glasses and a Nova Corps uniform with a Commandant rank entered. She looked at the video monitors and focused solely on Michael and she said, "Prepare interrogation room 1 for him." Guard 2 replied, "Yes ma'm." She turned and left the control room.

One hour later the door to Michael's cooler opened and two guards leapt inside, grabbed Michael and yanked/threw him out as he slammed into a concrete wall before they grabbed him and half dragged him to the interrogation room. They slammed him down on a metal chair and suddenly his feet were chained to the floor while his hands were pinned to the table both by electrical beams before the guards left. The Commandant entered and sat in a chair across from Michael and said, "I am Commandant Bates of NCP 42. I am in control of you, your wife and your big friend's well care in this facility. If you want your life to be easier here there are three rules. Do what we tell you, do not touch or fight any of the guard's and do not try to escape. If you violate the first two rules you will spend three days in the cooler, but if you violate the last you will spend three days in the cooler and face one hour in the Mind Bender." Michael said, "What the hell is a Mind Bender?" Bates replied, "It makes you relive your worst memories only that you will feel like you are actually there. If you die in your dream, you die in real life. Do I make myself clear?" Michael sarcastically replied, "I don't know, a lot of rules to remember." Suddenly an electrical charge electrified his hands and feet and his body shook as he was shocked for a few seconds as Bates stared at him and he breathed heavily and said, "Yeah. I got it." Bates said, "Good. Where did you three come from?" Michael rolled his shoulders and said, "I don't know." The electrical shock hit him again but twice as strong and he grimaced in pain as he tried to break free but was still held down. When the shock ended he breathed heavily and said, "Mab-Bu." Bates said, "Why did you, your wife and your friend come here?" Michael smiled and replied, "To give you a three some." Suddenly he was electrocuted again but the charge was now three times as strong and he screamed in pain as Bates glared at him.

When the charge stopped (a few seconds longer than the last charge) Bates got up and grabbed a handful of his hair, pulled his head back and said, "This is not a joke Mr. Valkyrie. If you keep resisting then we will do something that is far worse than what you are experiencing." She let go of him, grabbed a remote control and the one way mirror to his left changed to show Chloe also tied down to a chair but two Nova Corps officers stood behind her and Bates said, "The electrical charges you faced I'm sure you can handle since you are part machine, but to a non mechanical being such as your wife can be lethal after the first charge. Now again, why are you here?" Michael sighed as he looked angrily up at her and said, "We came to see Star Lord for protection." Bates said, "Star Lord is not the right choice if you are seeking protection unless you plan to empty your wallet for no good reason." Michael said, "I'm sorry to say but he is the right choice. Sooner or later either someone will come here to for us or someone inside the prison will be paid off for them." Bates said, "And why would someone try to come after you?" Michael said, "I don't know, but you can bet it is not pretty." Bates said, "You mean the Messenger of Death." Michael sighed and said, "Why does everyone call him that? His name is Lord Serenity." Bates said, "And he wants you and your wife alive." She turns to leave but stops and says, "Oh and by the way, your bunkmate will be Arsenal since he is supposed to be dead while your wife will be sent to the female wing. I hope she knows how to protect herself since the female prisoners here have to find some way to get off." Michael looked at her in furious anger and he screamed, "YOU SON OF A BITCH! LET ME OUT SO I CAN KILL YOU!" He struggled to get out of the chair as he screamed more as she left and the door closed behind her.

Chloe was taken out of the room and was escorted to the female wing where the cells are to her left with large barred up windows are to her right and when she entered there were a lot of whistles and hoots coming from the prisoners. One inmate yelled, "Fresh meat!" While another yelled, "That's my toy! MY TOY!" Chloe was escorted to her cell when the door open and a large woman's back faced her on the other end of the cell. When the cell door closed the large muscular inmate turned around, looked down and made an evil like grin showing her yellow teeth. Chloe smiled as well leaving the inmate looking puzzled when outside their cell the female inmates heard some punches and grunts and then a loud ping noise as if something hit a metal post. In their cell Chloe stood over her unconscious bunkmate and said, "The bigger they are, the harder they fall." She then dragged and heaved the muscular woman into the bottom bunk and using some of the inmate's sheets Chloe tied her feet, hands and body to the bed frames and gagged her before going to bed when the lights went out.

The next morning, before the reville horn played, Chloe got up from her bunk on top and looked at her bunkmate as she glared at Chloe. Chloe said, "Next time you fight me I will leave you here to root in your own bunk. Got it?" She growled at Chloe and nodded before Chloe untied her when the horn sounded. They lined up single file outside their cells and walked in line towards the showers. They took their clothes off and put them in lockers and Chloe noticed there was a lot of whispering going around and they glanced over at her whenever she is not looking and a loud woman's voice yelled, "SHOWERS NOW!" They all went naked single file till they split in two lines as the shower heads were on both sides. Chloe noticed there were two female Nova guards standing in the entrance when she went in. She was given a bar of soap and she went under a shower head and started waving herself. After a couple of minutes there is an erie silence and she looked behind and at first she couldn't see anyone through the steam but thens she saw the female inmates surrounding her and she said, "I guess the guards are easy to bribe." Silence and suddenly the inmates charged after her and Chloe kicked two of them across their faces while punching one directly in the face sending a couple of teeth flying in the air along with some blood. Chloe was overpowered and they grabbed hold to each of her limbs and held her arms while lifting her up and had her legs stretched into a V and one inmate yelled, "Meal time!" Some female inmates lowered themselves and moved in as Chloe yelled, "NO! STOP! DON'T DO IT!" Suddenly she was gagged with a small towel. Chloe looked in horror as one of the female inmates closed in when all of a sudden a metal pole came down and struck the inmate on top of her head and blood and some bone fragments flew in the air sending some into Chloe's face. When the others tried to stand the same pole struck across their faces sending blood and teeth flying in the air as the inmates screamed/groaned in pain as they fell on the shower tiled floor with blood streaks running down to various shower drains and as Chloe looked up figuring it was one of the guards it was actually Gamora.

The inmates holding Chloe's legs let go and went after Gamora but Chloe kicked both of them in the back sending them sprawling to the floor slamming their faces down hard on the tiles as they groaned. Gamora the swung and hit another inmate behind her across the face dislocating her jaw and shooting blood out of her mouth. Chloe smacked her head to the face of an inmate behind her and then she brought her feet down and snapped the kneecaps of the women holding her arms and they screamed as the shower walls echoed with various loud screams of pain or anger. Chloe then punched another in the throat making her gasp for air as she clasp her own throat as Chloe kicked her in the stomach sending her flying and slamming her back on the tiled floor. Gamora kept swinging the pole with a shower head on top making the rest of the inmates stand back as more than half a dozen Nova Corps came in and pulled the inmates away while Gamora dropped the pole and she and Chloe raised their hands before being grabbed from behind and their hands were tied behind their backs by the electrical bracelets as Gamora and Chloe looked at each other and before they were taken away Chloe nodded at Gamora as Gamora smirked in reply.

Michael, Arsenal and the rest of the Guardians waited in the courtyard as Chloe and Gamora were released and Chloe sat next to Michael on the bench with her body tensed up and Michael notices and says, "Chloe, are you all right?" She looked at him with mixed emotions and Gamora said, "The female prisoners tried to take advantage, but we took care of them." Chloe looked confident and said, "Yes, we did." Michael nodded and looked back at Peter with an intense gaze that made Peter squirm in his seat and Michael said, "Please tell me you got what you want." Peter replied, "Yes I have. I now just have to figure a plan to get us out." Gamora and the others looked at Peter both in shock and anger and Rocket was about to speak when Michael said, "With all due respect, I already have one." They all looked at Michael with curious expressions and Rocket said, "Well what is it smarty pants?" Michael looks at Arsenal as did the others and Arsenal grunted with annoyance and Rocket said, "What is he going to do, break through the prison walls with his bare hands?" Michael laughed and said, "No, you will..." Peter and the others stood back as four Nova Corps stood behind Michael and one said, "The Commandant is calling for you. Get up." Michael raised his hands with a bored look on his face as he stood and his hands were cuffed behind before he was escorted back inside.

The door to the interrogation room opened and Michael was escorted inside and shoved down on the metal chair before the electrical bracelets turned on over his feet and hands. Once the guards left Bates entered the room and closed the door behind her and Michael smiled and said, "If we keep meeting each other like this you might as well take these off and get right down to it." Suddenly he shook in his chair as he was electrocuted and his vision turned to static temporarily till the electrocution stopped and his vision was blurred as his display read in his mechanical eyes "Power overload. Mechanical and bodily functions inoperable." Michael breathed heavily and Bates said, "Since we found out you are a cyborg we modified the chair to be able to disable your robotic functions. If we increase the intensity to twice the power you experienced then your CPU will be fried and you will be nothing but a block of metal and dead flesh." Michael (now sweating from the pain) said, "What do you want?" Bates said, "Actually I just want to tell you that you and your wife are being released." Michael looked at her puzzled and said, "By whom?" Bates replied, "By someone named Scorpio from this Lord Serenity." Michael looked both surprised and fearful and Bates smiled and said, "He said that if we turned you and your wife to him and Lord Serenity they will forget this part of the galaxy in exchange." Michael said, "You can't be serious! Don't you see they are lying to you! Once they get me and my wife there will be nothing to stop Lord Serenity and he will come back here anyway! He is a mad man!" Bates stood up and said, "It's not open to discussion, guards!" Two Nova Corps. came in, removed Michael from the chair and dragged him out till the doors to the courtyard opened and they threw Michael outside the gated entrance/exit.

Peter and the others approached but Chloe was already ahead of them and helped Michael up and said, "Michael are you okay?" Michael made a painful expression and said, "Just a little shock therapy." They all sat back at the bench and Michael looked up at Arsenal (as he stood over him) and said, "How far?" Arsenal replied, "Close." Michael turned to Peter and said, "Star Lord do you have whatever you came here for on you?" Peter replied, "Yeah, why?" With the exception of Arsenal, everyone else looked at Michael with concern when suddenly the loudspeakers in the courtyard squeaked and "Spirit in the Sky" by Norman Greenbaum played. Michael smiled as the others looked around confused as the sound of gunfire is heard and the sky above them flashed in light and then the wall behind them exploded sending chunks of cement, metal and rock flying through the courtyard as Peter and the others ducked in time while the prisoners and guards around them were hit leaving Michael leaning forward on the bench as the wall exploded behind him and Arsenal stood his ground facing the explosion. There was a sound of engines and something landing where the section of the wall exploded but was concealed by the smoke and dust till it was blown away revealing a smooth rounded ship and a ramp came down from what appears to be its back and a figure emerged strutting towards Michael as he turned to face him. The male figure then appeared from the light (as it died out) and the man was a little heavy set with an almost curled up mustache and he looked at Michael with a happy expression and said, "Hello Mikey boy! Looks like you need my services after all!" Michael smiled and said, "Harry Mudd you are a life saver!" He gave Harry a hug when all of a sudden sirens went off and Nova Corps prison guards appeared through both gates including Bates and Michael and Harry both looked at them with surprised expressions when Bates pointed at them and yelled, "Don't let them escape!" Michael yelled, "Time to get our gear!" As the first guard approached Michael jumped over the bench and kicked him in the face. Mudd yelled, "Mikey this is crazy, I can't..." two beams of light struck over Mudd to the side of the ship and Mudd yelped as he ducked low and retreated back to the ship and said to himself, "This is why I don't do prison breaks!" Peter grabbed a down guard's baton as he got up and struck one in the throat and another across his face while Chloe grabbed one of the remaining standing posts, swung around and kicked two guards in the face and let go and slammed down another with her back. Gamora ran and punched a guard in the face before yanking his baton out of his grip and swung the baton hitting another guard across the face.

A guard grabbed Arsenal on his right arm and Arsenal growled as he looked down at the guard before grabbing him, lifting him up and Arsenal roared with rage as he threw the guard across the yard towards Bates only she ducked in time as the guard flew past and knocked two others behind her. The inmates in the yard began rioting and attacking the rest of the guards and more Nova Corps began pouring out. Drax punched a guard in the stomach and threw him over knocking two more down as they approached. Michael yelled, "Star Lord! I believe you know where we can get our stuff?" Peter looked at him surprised and yelled, "Do we have time?" Michael yelled back, "STAR LORD!" Peter looked frightened and said, "Dude chill! I think I got a good idea where are stuff are!" Michael turned in Mudd's direction to see him taking cover next to the ramp and Michael yelled, "Harry! Keeps the ramp closed till we get back, but don't you leave!" Mudd yelled back, "You got it Mikey boy, but you better hurry! I don't plan on taking residence here!" Michael and Star Lord began making their way inside the prison punching, kicking and throwing inmates or guards out of the way. A large swarm of inmates packed around Arsenal and started to drag him under when Drax yelled, "ARSENAL!" When the inmates began to do the same to Drax, he grabbed and tossed the inmates like toy dolls in his way and one large muscular inmate grabbed Drax from behind only to have Drax grab his arm, twisted it making a bone snapping noise as the inmate screamed and Drax lifted him up over his head and threw him knocking half a dozen inmates down as they tried to run towards Drax. A loud deep voice boomed, "WAR!" And the inmates that were on top of Arsenal were all thrown back as Arsenal screamed and got up. When the guards came after Arsenal he punched and kicked each one so hard that they flew in the air and either knocked other guards down or inmates as they fell. When he turned and saw Drax they both stared at each other at first and then Drax laughed with pride as Arsenal thumped his chest and roared before he smashed an approaching guard in the face mask smashing the armored glass while Drax grabbed two inmates charging after him in each of his hands and slammed them down hard on their backs all the while Rocket scampered between the guards and the inmates as they fought and Groot either barreled through them or tossed them away like they were toys all the while roaring.

Two guards stood in Michael and Peter's way but before they could approach and Groot got in front of Michael and Peter, grabbed the guards and slammed their backs to the walls with their feet dangling as they struggled to get free. As Michael and Peter ran past Groot, Michael stared up at him in wonder and said, "Huh." As Groot smiled down at him baring his teeth making Michael a little uncomfortable before proceeding inside. Once in Michael stood next to Peter when suddenly two more guards appeared but this time with guns raised and Michael and Peter stumbled back when suddenly Chloe jumped right over them from behind and screamed as she brought her fists down and slammed them both on the guards faces knocking them down unconscious. Gamora then barreled through between Michael and Peter as they stood stunned and more guards came out and Chloe looked at Gamora and said, "Spin me!" Gamora grabbed hold of Chloe as she spun around and kicked two guards in the face and when she let go behind Gamora she slid between her legs as another guard approached and punched him directly between the legs as he stood in front of Gamora and Gamora punched the same guard in the face knocking him on his back squealing in pain. A Nova Corps officer grabbed Chloe by the shoulders only a flying baton that Gamora threw struck his face and he fell back as he screamed in pain. Gamora ran and Chloe kneeled as Gamora put her hands on her back, flipped in the air and kicked another guard in the face and landed on top of him. Michael yelled with excitement, "Good job gals!" Chloe rolled her eyes as Gamora yelled, "Oh would you please get our stuff and stop being immature!" Peter and Michael ran up to a closed gate with a large rock looking guard inside staring down at them and Michael said, "Buddy, if you don't want us to beat your ass you better let us in and get our stuff!" Peter added, "Especially my cassette player!" The guard just stood there for a few seconds staring at them when he then pulled out the headphones, placed them over his hears and pressed the play button that played "Hooked on a Feeling" by Blue Swede and both Peter and Michael stared at him angrily and Peter said, "You son of a..." Michael then grabbed the gate with both hands and yanked the gate open with ease as Peter and Gamora looked at him in shock while Chloe was taken aback and looked impressed. Michael pointed at the guard and yelled, "Bro you are asking for a beating!" The guard suddenly pulled out his stun baton and shoved the end at Michael only that Michael grabbed his wrist and snapped it making the guard cry out in pain as he kneeled before Michael kneed him in the face knocking him out. Michael pulled the headset and cassette player from the unconscious guard and gave it to Star Lord as he and the others came in and grabbed their stuff as Rocket looked up and said, "What did I miss?" Michael replied, "Nothing important." Michael suited up in his black battle uniform and he looked around to see everyone was dressed and he said, "All right, is everyone ready?" They all murmured or nodded in agreement and Michael said, "Groovy!" And he and Star Lord left while Chloe and Gamora both rolled their eyes at the same time.

The door to the command center bursted open and Bates ran in to see the Nova Corps officers moving about all the while giving various commands as the video screens show riots all over the prison. Bates yelled, "When are those riot control units coming?" A Nova Corps officer replied, "Two minutes ma'm!" Bates grabbed him by the collar and yelled, "TELL THEM TO HAUL ASS! Where is Michael Valkyrie and..." The control center shook and some dirt and small rocks fell as there was a muffled sound of an explosion when outside the wall on the side of the building where Michael and the others entered exploded and Arsenal charged right through the smoke and dust and into the riots before him as Michael and the others appeared behind and Rocket looked amazed and said, "Damn, what an arm!" Bates looked at one of the monitors and saw Arsenal, Michael and the others appearing from the blown out wall and she grabbed the nearest mic, flipped the switch on, moved a dial and said, "All available Nova Corps personnel, apprehend Arsenal, Michael Valkyrie and Peter Quill at once!" Michael and the others saw the bulk of the Nova Corps coming right towards them ignoring the riot that is going on and Michael said (To the shocked guardians and Chloe "The Green Comet"), "Okay boys and girls, let's fuck them up!" Rocket pumped and loaded a guard's gun and said, "Oh, yeah." And he jumped and climbed to Groot's head and shoulders as Star Lord activated his mask and pulled out his pistols and Michael yelled, "Arsenal!" Arsenal looked back at him and Michael smirked and said, "Demo time." Arsenal nod and made a satisfactory grunt before turning forward and he roared, "ITS DEMO TIME!" He charged forward and blasted through the guards and inmates sending them flying to the sides, into the air or were trampled under his feet. Drax followed behind as he jumped and landed on one of the guard's, grabbed him and threw him knocking others down as well. He then hit an inmate in the face, grabbed another, lifted him up and threw him knocking down inmates/guards that were approaching.

The inmates then grabbed ruble and took the guard's weapons and began coming after them and Groot grabbed the first inmate and slammed him into the ground before he grabbed another and threw him away and he grabbed others as they charged after him and when a large group came Groot extended his arms and swung them around knocking both inmates and guards down in his path all the while roaring as Rocket fired his gun electrocuting the other inmates and guards that tried to come from behind. The Green Comet threw her stars and struck six incoming inmates in the chest and legs as they yelped in pain and fell. A female inmate lunged at her with an improvised knife but the Green Comet quickly dodged the lung and made a roundhouse kick with her steel toe boot sending purple blood and a few teeth flying in the air. More female inmates charged at her and the Green Comet made a roundhouse kick and kicked two inmates at the same time. She then pulled out her two swords and when the inmates came after her she slashed them across the stomach, arms and legs making large fountain like splashes of green, purple, yellow and sometimes red blood as the inmates fell to the ground screaming in agony almost drowning out the sirens that are blaring. Gamora grabbed two stun batons that littered the ground and as the inmates charged with knives or various sharp, improvised objects she dodged their lunges and stuns or whips them across the face. The Green Comet connected both her swords into one (with a blade on each end) and as the inmates charged she spun her sword and chopped off two inmates's heads while also stabbing another in the foot.

When the first inmate charged Michael he ran and jumped in the air and punched the inmate in the face driving him to the ground. Star Lord fired his blasters at the incoming inmates and when one tackled him from the rear Star Lord pistol whipped him across the face and rendered him unconscious. Michael made a roundhouse kick on another in the face and when a female inmate tried to claw his face he leaned back as he slid between her legs and punched he so hard behind her head she crumpled to the ground unconscious. Star Lord fired his rockets on his ankles as he jumped and fired his blasters as he flew over a large group of inmates and shot them all in the chest or shoulders before he landed on the other side and an inmate surprised him and punched Star Lord hard in the chest knocking him on his back as he gasped for air. The large, red and yellow spotted mushroom head inmate toward over Star Lord and said, "You're dead Star Lord!" He raised both his fists and brought them down. Star Lord hit the button to his rockets and he slid backwards as the inmates slammed his fist to the ground and crushed the patch of pavement that was beneath him and Star Lord was already on his feet and fired a single shot at the inmates mushroom top head creating a purple and black spot as he flew back and howled like a wounded dog as the inmate ran away holding the top of his head. An inmate grabbed Michael from behind but Michael grabbed his right arm, flipped him over and snapped it as the inmate wailed in pain before pulling out his communicator and said, "Harry open the hatch now!" Mudd replied pleadingly, "Mikey my ship is surrounded by..." A guard suddenly appeared behind Michael and was about to stun him till Michael elbowed him in the face, turned around and kicked him in the stomach sending him flying and knocking down a few guards behind him like bowling pins and Michael yelled, "HARRY!" Mudd made a huff sound and said, "Oye hot head I'll do it!" A large group of inmates charged after Michael as they took him by surprise only the hatch from Mudd's ship dropped right on top of them and either crushed them or pinned them to the ground as they groaned in pain. Harry ran out and yelled, "Mikey boy if you think..." Bolts of green light struck the ground around Mudd and he danced around yelping and then he yelled, "I'm not cut out for this Mikey!" He then hoped his way inside as he was still being fired upon around his feet and Rocket and Groot followed behind after Groot threw a guard and knocked two more down behind him as they were aiming and the Green Comet and Gamora ran in as the inmates were running after them till the Green Comet pulled out a small metallic device and threw it at them and there was a bright flash making the inmates falling to the ground or stumbling around as they put their hands to their eyes and they wailed in pain.

Michael pumped his right arm and yelled with joy and said, "Outstanding baby!" Then suddenly he was tackled from the side and punched Michael in the face only this time Michael grabbed his hand and arm and flipped him over on his back and kicked the side of his head. Another inmate tried to tackle Michael only Michael grabbed him by the throat as he dodged to the side and snapped his neck as he flipped the inmate over as another came at Michael with a knife and Michael just kicked him in the center of his body and the inmate screamed as he flew back in the air and slammed his back up against the side of one of the buildings. Arsenal and Drax locked each other's left arms and spun in the air and each kicked one inmate in the face. An inmate then charged Arsenal but Arsenal grabbed him and threw him over his head to Drax and yelled, "AIR MAIL!" Drax looked up as the inmate flew towards him and he punched him in the face knocking the inmate down to the ground unconscious. Drax then jumped up on a bench and did a body slam on two inmates as they were charging after him. Mudd yelled, "Hey fellas, get on the ship or you're going to be permanent residents!" Arsenal roared as he charged through a mixture of inmates and guards and bulldozed his way through sending bodies either flying in the air or were trampled beneath his feet as Drax followed close behind and punched the dazed guards and inmates that got up behind Arsenal's wake till they reached the ship. Gamora pressed a button close to the hatch and it began to close when Mudd yelled, "Hey gal what about the others?" The Green Comet removed her mask and said, "They'll make it just get the ship ready!" Mudd hesitated and said, "Easy missy, you don't have to be so forceful..." He noticed Chloe was glaring at him and he said, "Oh very well." Star Lord flew in uncontrollably and fell just inside on the deck and made a grunting sound as he pressed a button and his mask retracted and he groaned, "I think I had a little too much fun." Just as Michael jumped inside and the hatch finally closed and locked.

Michael looked down at Star Lord as he was still lying on the deck and Michael said, "No time to relax bro, we still got to get off this rock." Star Lord looked at him annoyingly and got up as the others took their seats in the back but it difficult to find a comfortable spot and Rocket said, "Geez what is in these crates?" Michael and Peter made it to where Harry was sitting in the front seat and Michael sat to his right while Peter took the left and Harry said, "I hope everyone has tightened their skirts because this is going to be one crazy ride!" Mudd's ship flew out from the prison as Bates watched from the control center and saw Michael blow a kiss at her and she yelled, "DAMN YOU VALKYRIE!" A Nova Corps. officer approached her and said, "Ma'm we have a squad of fighters about to intercept them!" An alarm went off in Peter's console and he said, "Now what!" Harry replied, "Looks like the Nova Corps really hates us! Fighters!" Michael and Peter held on to their seats tightly as Mudd's ship veered left and right and flying through thick clouds as the fighters approached and fired upon them. In the back the crates and other containers flew/fell as the ship turned radically as the Rocket and the others struggled to stay where they are and Rocket yelled, "I may have a short life span but I don't intend to die being pulverized in this junk heap!" Beams of yellow light flew past the starboard and port sides of the bridge as the ship kept dodging the Nova Corps attacks and Michael laughed and said, "Can't get any closer than that!" Harry said, "Don't curse us Mikey boy!" Michael said, "Dude stop calling me Mikey, it's Michael!" Peter said, "Please tell me you have something special in store to get us out of here!" Harry made a zipping noise at him and said, "Relax Pete I do! I'm just waiting for the right moment!" Peter and Michael both said at the same time, "That would be now!" Harry looked dumbfounded and said, "All right, all right!" He pressed a few buttons and said, "Time to use this warp drive!" Michael looked shocked and before he could reply Harry pushed on a lever on his console and the clouds and speaks of light from the stars flew past as Mudd's ship went to warp leaving the Nova Corps fighters behind and out of reach.

In the control room the monitors showed the inmates were just being rounded up and being thrown back into their cells when the Nova Corps noticed on one view screen Mudd's ship going into warp even as Bates watched and she yelled, "Where did they go?" Nova Corps officer said, "We don't know ma'm. He has some sort of inhibiter that blocks our tracker." Bates said, "Find them, quickly! Notify all Nova Corps stations in the surrounding systems of their escape!" Nova Corps officer replied, "Yes ma'm!" In the waiting room of the prison Scorpio sat and waited patiently even as the alarms went off and explosions. When his visual sensors read, "Ship owned by Harry Mudd departing." He stood up and walked to the nearest window and watched as the ship leave the prison, made some evasive maneuvers and go into warp. Scorpio made a throat growl and said, "Time to hunt." And he walked away ignoring a Nova Corps guard that called out his name.

Once the ship went to warp Michael and Peter breathed heavily and Michael said, "Harry, where in the hell did you get a warp core?" Mudd replied (smiling), "I got the dilithium crystals from a planet that is rich with minerals and the small warp core I got from the junkyard that is completely intact!" Michael said, "That planet where you were arrested by Captain Kirk?" Mudd huffed with a look of annoyance as Michael laughed and Mudd said, "It's only three men on the whole planet, and the minerals were not within there mining zone!" Peter said, "I'm sorry to interrupt bro but where are we going?" Michael said, "To my ship, and from there to yours." Peter said, "How far is..." The ship suddenly came out of warp and ahead of them is an asteroid field and Peter looked amazed and said, "Never mind. Where is this ship?" Michael replied, "Hidden behind the large asteroid there." He pointed to the asteroid they are approaching and everyone came from their seats to cache and when they went around the asteroid they saw a Danube Class Runabout Variant. Chloe sighed and said, "Another small ship." Michael said, "Better get use to it, because this is our new home till this Lord Serenity is taken down." Chloe looked at him disappointingly. Mudd's ship docked with the Runabout and the side door slid open and they all entered and noticed the bridge with four seats. Michael pressed a few buttons on one of the consoles and the ship lite up showing the rest of the interior. They all moved on to the back and saw four rooms that looked like they are converted small bedrooms (with one loaded with guns and various weapons for Arsenal) and a lounge at the very end. Drax said, "Where do we stay?" Michael replied, "Looks like for now you are going to have to share one bed." Gamora, Drax, Rocket and Peter stared at him when Gamora broke the long silence and said, "I'm not sharing one bed." Michael said, "Oh come on, it's only for one night!" Rocket murmured, "Now I wish I should have stayed in prison."


End file.
